


One Plate at a Time

by luckystar03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Food, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Reveal, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Requited Love, Sacrificial Idiots, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, season one, season two, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystar03/pseuds/luckystar03
Summary: All things of life exist in pairs: the land cannot live without magic, the gods cannot live without humanity, and humanity cannot live without their other halves.Eons ago, the gods of the Old Religion blessed humanity with a way to find their destiny, the other half of their soul. But the old gods are tricky and nothing worth one’s while in life is easily gotten. One’s other half, or soulmate, is bound by their tastebuds.This story could have told you about the first soulmates, but no, this is the story of two soulmates who in the stars time and time again, connected through the land, myth, magic, prophecy, destiny, and their stomachs.Follow me as I retell season one and two of Merlin, but through the lenses of a food-related soulmate au!
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	One Plate at a Time

Legend has it that when the old gods grew bored with their luxurious day to days, they fooled around and created humanity. In the beginning, their creation had been nothing more than an accident, but soon enough, they realized that man was more useful to them than they ever could have prophesied. The old gods resolved to bring their creations to the land below, where they would inhabit it and hopefully, bring the land to an unfathomable prosperity.

The mighty gods moved to sprinkle their creations across the planet far and wide, ranging from the sunny beaches to the snowy mountains. While they were wise enough to fit their creations with intelligence and sense to ensure their survival, the gods were foolish enough to leave them with nothing but themselves.

In hindsight, we see their error, but at the time, the old gods thought nothing of it. They were gods, they could make no error, and they had continued to believe that everything was going according to plan until they noticed an anomaly. They quickly began to notice how man would ultimately complete their calling to create and cultivate the land, but would not settle down in that place. Rather, they would collect their meager belongings and make for a new setting, traveling to new lands in search of something that did not have a name yet, but surely existed. 

I bet you are wondering what it was that humanity was searching for? It wasn’t gold or silver, for such things were not useful yet. It wasn’t jewels, for their rarity and beauty did nothing to distract man from their goal. It wasn’t anything material, but in a way, it was. They were searching for something to soothe the indescribable feelings that unsettled them even on the most pleasant of days, for a place to call home, for something that we have dubbed one of the most simplest and yet complex emotions in the world: love. 

And so, man traveled far and wide looking for love, unknowingly of course, until the old gods had stepped in.

With a simple utterance of the Old Tongue and a flick of the wrist, the old gods had blessed humanity with the promise that they should always be able to find the one that would complete them, what we would now call a “soulmate.” However, in typical god fashion, this blessing did not come without a price. Rather than anything simple like removing your ability to see the world in color until the two of you meet for the first time or leaving colorful marks on your skin, the old gods moved to connect humanity through their stomachs (That’s where the phrase “The way to a man’s heart is with his stomach” comes from). Whether anyone was opposed to this did not matter, for it would be their fate to learn the palette of their soulmate from the beginning all the way to the end of the line. 

One by one, the old gods’ creations would find their soulmate and peace in their fleeting lives, moving towards a future of unity and success. And while I could share more of that legend, the legend of the first soulmates, that is not not why we are here today.

Today, I am here to share with you the magical, amoureuse, and epic legend of the once and future king, Arthur Pendragon, and the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, the prophesied Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I’m in the middle of writing chapter one, it’s taking me a lot longer than I thought it would... but it should be out within the next two weeks! Can’t wait to give you guys more content!


End file.
